


The Princess and the Lothrat

by Keving



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keving/pseuds/Keving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to alderaan to meet with bail organa ezra has an encounter with a certain princess. (inspired by a work of art by lledra. an artist on tumblr}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a new mission

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short its a bit late at the time im writing this and im going to need sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work will be getting a major over haul soon

         

        Space bent around the Jewel shaped starship, The stars became a blur and in a flash the ghost had taken off to hyperspace .

 

       Ezra lay in his bed sleeping. A vision began to fill his head. he saw a planet it looked green and blue and lush with nature, and yet had large cities as well. he began to here things. " _thanks"_ ezra didn't know whose voice that was. "do you know who that is? Ezra was looking at someone but he couldn't tell what they looked like, whoever it was was wearing a white cloak. he could barely tell. but he was sure it was a girl .

       Ezra woke with a start. He felt dazed. "was that a vision"? he wondered out loud. He looked around his room. Zeb was gone. he figured they must all be up already. 

 

       Ezra found everyone in the cockpit. they were still in hyperspace. ezra wandered in still a bit tired. Kanan looked over at his padawan. "sleep well?" asked kanan. "yeah but i had the weirdest dream." kanan could tell ezra was concerned about something. "what about?" he asked. "it was about a girl" ezra said a bit dreary. "that's normal for a boy his age" jeered zeb as he nudged ezra. "not like that!" ezra exclaimed. he paused for a moment. "i think it may have been a vision." he concluded. now everyone was paying attention. "its not uncommon for a jedi to have a vision in there sleep" said kanan . "can you be more specific". "well" started ezra "i saw a market place. and a girl in a white cloak. i think she Thanked me.. but i don't know what for , and kanan you were there and you asked me who she was." "was that it? "asked kanan. "there was a planet too i think it looked like...." the ghost dropped out of hyperspace. "like that!" exclaimed ezra.

 

       "That's alderaan" said kanan "the vision took place there?" "yeah" replied ezra. "well we were going to refuel and restock supplies before we met with senator organa". interjected hera. "It may give him some time to check it out" "alright" said Kanan Ezra, Sabine and I will go to the market place to resupply. meanwhile. Hera, Zeb and chopper will re fuel the ghost. " stated kanan.

 

Hera set the ship down on a landing pad. "ok everyone" she said "be carefull"


	2. Riff raff Loth rat (the princess doesn't buy that)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra does a shopping run in the local market . However he finds something much sweeter than a melurun fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one with a hint of an aladdin AU

 

      The capital city of Alderaan was huge it almost looked as if the tips of Huge towering circular white skyscrapers were built on the planet's  grassy green surface. Its streets and sidewalks paved like any major city's. AIr speeders zipped overhead going to and from the city center.The outskirts of the city however Had ,uch a smaller structure no building was over 5 stories tall and  housed a marketplace with stalls selling goods from across the galaxy. 

       

      "Alright Ezra" Said kanan "take this shopping list and bag and meet us back here in about an hour." "Alright" said ezra "And don't get into trouble." said Kanan "Alright" Ezra replied sounding a bit annoyed

 

      The first half hour of Ezra's shopping went smoothly. Until the next item came up. "melurun fruit" wined ezra "of course." He began to wander from stall to stall look for any meluran fruit.  "I heard there was a stall selling them a few streets over."  Ezra walked over a few streets only to find himself in a crowd watching a street performer play a sort of stringed instrument to what sounded like a rock opera song. The performer was very good but his song ended and the crowd began to disperse .

 

       ezra began to move away but stopped suddenly. Something deep down told him not to move,and that  was when he heard it. "You Thieving Brat." Ezra moved towards the source of the voice. There near a stall was a rather large sales man holding a girl in a white cloak buy the wrist. "I Was distracted by the street performer, I wasn't trying to steal your fruit." retorted the girl. "than why don't you have the money." "I I". 

 

       The girl was Quickly cut off by someone coming up towards her. It was a boy about her age with blue hair and a charming smile. "hey cous" started the boy. "whats going on here" he asked curiously. before she could finish the salesman spoke  "this girl Stole my meluran fruit" "I just don't have my money." stated the girl going along with the boys shareaid. "where is it than?' asked the salesman. "i-i" started the girl. "I have it" said ezra. he pulled out enough credit chips to pay for the fruit. "My cousin was just waiting here for me to bring it to her." "Why Didn't you just say so" said the salesman. "i was trying to but you cut me off." said the girl. she sounded peeved, "next time try listing before you go around accusing people like an uncivilized oaf." The salesman was red in the face. but he reluctantly let go. "two meluran fruits please." asked ezra. Albeit reluctantly the sales man obliged and exchanged to fruits for a 25 of ezra's credits.

       "thanks for the help., but i didn't need saving i would have been fine on my own " said the girl "Hey, if i hadn't come along you have been arrested " said ezra. "I would have been fine." insisted the girl "oh yeah then what did happened to your money?" "i it was probably pickpocketed in the crowd" admitted the girl." "yeah, you would have been fine" replied ezra sarcastically. "heres your fruit" ezra handed the spiny oval to the girl. the girl sighed. "my name is leia"  

 

 


End file.
